Flowers and Riddick
by LilCrafty6
Summary: Lord Marshall Riddick is returning to Furya to become King, once there he meets a quiet girl. Who is she, why is she so quiet, and why do I feel like she's mine and no one else should have the privelage of touching her?
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to do a Riddick story for a while, and I finally got around to it. Look on my profile under Maya Sarantos to see a picture of her hair and face. To see the outfit she's wearing look on my profile under Maya's First Outfit. I hope you like it, and please review it makes me super happy!**

Walking along the dusty road I gaze up at the starry sky, sighing and clutching my wicker basket closer to my body. I can see the town in the distance, the sunrise beginning to light it up with a soft yellow glow. The wind rustles the tall grass on either side of the road and swishes my dress around just above my knees.

My basket is full of flowers picked freshly from the meadow a mile from the small two room cottage I dwell in just outside the city. The city is Galadon, the capitol of the planet Furya. Furya has been long forgotten, but our king is returning to us any day now as Lord Marshall of the Necromongers.

Many people are excited but nervous because of the Necromongers, but we are generally nice people so we'll give them a chance. I feel curious about this Riddick character, but I am looking forward to our planet being restored to its former state.

The sun has risen above the horizon by now as I step into the city square where a large fountain sits. I sit on the ledge, keeping my dress out of the water, and withdraw the book I've been reading and wait for customers.

It doesn't take long for people to start bustling about and set up their stalls to sell their wares. An older lady who is married to a farmer shuffles up to me as she does every morning to buy a pink daisy.

"Good morning Maya!" she says brightly and I smile happily at her.

"Hello Karena," I say quietly but she doesn't care. She knows I hate loud noises; my ears have always seemed to be sensitive. I hand her the usual flower and she drops a couple coins in my basket, giving me an extra tip.

"Don't say a word, I worry about you sometimes. In that cottage all alone out there, you should find yourself a man," she says winking at me and I blush, smiling softly at her.

"I know I should, I just haven't met anyone I could fall in love with yet," I whisper and she sits down next to me, smiling at me.

"You will, sweetie! Did you hear that King Riddick and the Necromongers are arriving today?" she says excitedly and I shake my head no.

"I hadn't, no," I say softly with a curious undercurrent in my voice.

"He's going to be taken on a tour of the city and the surrounding land to plan for renovations! Maybe you'll catch his eye, I heard he has no significant other," she says and waggles her eyebrows before nudging me gently.

"Sure," I say in response looking up at the sky, the soft breeze tickling my hair and the sun warming my face that's dusted with freckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow dear, make sure to get home before dark!" she says sternly and I nod smiling slightly at her as she walks away. A few more people who regularly buy flowers from me come over the next couple hours until a big commotion causes people to flock towards the palace.

I look over curiously to see a large ship landing and guards dressed in shiny armor emerge with a well muscled man wearing black goggles, a shaved head, black tank top, black cargo pants, and brown boots. That must be King Riddick and the Necromongers, wow he's different than I pictured.

I stand up and gather my things, holding my book to my chest with my basket hooked on my right arm.

I walk into the library that's a small ways away and put the book I had just finished on the front desk before walking through the aisles of old texts and stories to find another interesting read.

I find one eventually and lay a coin on the front desk so Artur, the library keeper, will know I was here. When I step back out into the sunshine the people have returned to their daily activities while the King and a few guards walk around observing everything with Artur as their guide.

They head towards the library and I quickly turn the other way, walking back towards the edge of the city to go home knowing I probably won't sell any more flowers today. Suddenly hoof beats are heard and the local bandit group that's been terrorizing the city comes in yelling and slashing their swords.

Everyone starts screaming but the King and his guard start targeting the bandits. I shuffle quickly through back alleys towards the edge of the village, looking behind me every few seconds.

I turn a corner and run straight into a gross smelling, rock solid chest and I gasp as I tumble onto my butt. My flowers fly out onto the ground and my book lands a few feet away. I look up to see the leader of the group smirking down at me and my breath quickens.

"Leave her alone," I hear the voice of Karena bravely say and I look behind me quickly to see her standing there glaring at the leader.

I unsteadily get to my feet and Karena pulls me to stand behind her, shielding me from the evil man's lusty gaze. I'm only five foot tall and Karena is five foot five so I'm shorter than the average twenty eight year old woman.

I get worried for Karena because she's sixty five, and that's too elderly to be taking on bandit leaders.

"Or what?" he sneers and she huffs.

"I bet if I scream either the guards or the King himself would be over here in a second," she says smugly and he pales, glancing towards where the screams were now pretty much nonexistent.

"She doesn't have to scream," a deep voice says from the shadows to the right and I gasp, my head whipping to see who spoke. A flash of black and glinting metal flashes out and the bandit leader falls dead instantly, his throat slit.

I shudder and avert my eyes, squeezing Karena's hand I grasped when I heard the voice. King Riddick is standing over the leader, looking down and probably glaring but he has his goggles on so it's kind of hard to tell.

"King Riddick, we didn't expect you! Thank you for saving us!" Karena says bowing her head in respect and I quickly do the same, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Riddick, don't call me King," is all he says before walking back into the shadows. I slowly get down on my knees, setting my basket back up and saving the flowers that were still in good condition. Karena kneels down and starts to help me.

"Thank you," I say quietly like usual and she nods, smiling at me with twinkling eyes.

"Oh Maya, you always manage to find trouble don't you. Maybe you shouldn't go home quite yet, more bandits might be lurking around," Karena says nervously and I give her a tiny smile.

"I'll be okay, it's not far," I murmur as I grasp my book tightly and stand up with the basket hooked on my right arm.

"Oh alright, but if you're not at the fountain tomorrow I'll come looking for you," she says playfully but I know she's dead serious,

"Of course," I say before accepting her hug and heading back towards home. Still being a little shaken up from the recent happenings I didn't notice the figure lounging in the shadows and watching me with interest.

**Riddick's POV**

Maya, the older woman Karena had called her. She was an interesting one; any other woman her age would be in hysterics after coming face to face with a bandit leader.

Not her, she seemed relatively unfazed just gathering her flowers and books and continuing on her way. For some reason I felt compelled to follow her. After walking about a mile a tiny cottage appears, and I'm confused.

Why would she live all the way out here, where anything could hurt her and no one would know? Her scent was intoxicating, a mix of lavender and honey.

She enters the cottage and I stay in the shadows, watching for any signs of movement in the surrounding area that could suggest danger toward this woman. Shaking my head I make my way back to the city, fingering my shivs. I fucking hate bandits.

**Maya's POV**

Inside my cottage I set the basket of flowers on the table and sit in the chair, sighing heavily. I guess I do always attract trouble, but somehow I always stay unharmed. I stand up and grab my recently acquired book before making my way out the door and into the surrounding forest.

I walk for a few minutes before coming upon a stream lined with a grassy bank. I lie down and crack open the book, relaxing as much as I can. I read for several hours until my growling stomach reminds me I need food.

I make my way back to the cottage, fixing an apple butter sandwich when I get there and downing it with a glass of milk. I read around the cottage for the rest of the day, climbing into my small but comfortable bed and falling into a dreamless sleep quickly.

I wake up the next morning to the sun shining on my face through the open window and the birds chirping to each other. I get out of bed and munch on an apple before getting dressed (Look on my profile under Maya's Second outfit) and putting my hair in a braid.

I grab my basket and book before setting out towards the city. When I reach the fountain and sit down I look around noticing guards keeping watch and I smile softly.

It feels good to be protected, and it's about time we got treated like decent human beings. As I read my book, selling flowers every so often, the city life bustles on around me like I'm not even there.

A shadow falls over me and I look up to see Riddick looking down at me with his goggles on. He's wearing a tight gray t-shirt today with black cargo pants and standard brown boots.

I get a little nervous when he doesn't move or say anything I glance around but no one is really paying us any attention.

"Maya, right?" he asks in his deep voice and I'm surprised he knows my name.

"Yes," I say quietly and he cocks his head at me.

"Why so quiet?" he asks but it isn't said to make fun of me, he's truly curious.

"I just always have been," I say trying to speak louder but my voice just doesn't seem to want to listen to me.

"Alright. Those bandits from yesterday, they come around often?" he asks and I look around.

"About once a month. Never was able to kill anybody, though," I say and his mouth tightens in what is most likely anger.

"You read a lot?" he asks and I look up, surprised at the random question.

"Yes, it's fun," I say and he nods moving to sit next to me. I notice how graceful he seems to be and how strength seems to seep from his very pores.

"So, you sell flowers. Where's your family?" he asks and I shrug weakly.

"Gone," I say and he nods.

"They're having some kind of celebration. For me. How ironic, everyone used to hate me and now they're all happy I'm ruling their planet," he says and smiles coldly and I set my book aside.

"We haven't had any kind of celebration in a very long time. Everything changes, if nothing ever did we'd never be who we are today," I whisper and he glances at me.

"I guess. Get home before dark," he says the last as a command, his hand brushing mine as he stands up and I have to hold in a gasp from the tingle I get. Before I can say goodbye he's already walking back towards the palace, talking with some of his guards on the way.

I sit there stunned for a few minutes, and I know I should be displeased that he commanded me but I can't find it in myself to have any sort of bad or negative feelings towards him. When our hands touched mine started to tingle, and I wonder if his did too.

I try to keep him off my mind as I continued to sell flowers and read my book for the rest of the day until evening. When Karena came to buy her flower I decided not to tell her about Riddick, I wanted to keep our conversation to myself.

I started for home earlier than usual for some reason, probably to make it home before dark. When I get into bed that night I feel excited. Excited for what I'm not sure, maybe the possibility of seeing Riddick tomorrow. I really have to stop thinking about him, he's a King and I'm just an ordinary person. It could never work, but maybe we could be friends.

**I know it's kind of short but it's just a prologue of sorts! Will she and Riddick really only just be friends? And why is Riddick feeling protective of someone he barely even knows? All will be explained in due time, my friends. Please review, it would make me super happy and I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow or Monday!**

** LilCrafty6 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been super crazy! Thank you for the reviews, they were awesome! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I tried to make it longer than the first chapter.**

Waking up I look outside at the darkening sky, frowning. I'd have to hurry to the city before the storm hits if I don't want to get stuck somewhere. I throw on my clothes, including my shawl so I can stay somewhat dry if it starts raining, and just brush out my hair.

I grab my basket and start out towards the village, glancing at the black sky warily. About halfway to the village it starts pouring so I duck under a large oak tree to wait.

I shiver, setting my basket at my feet and rubbing my hands together. It starts to thunder and lightning flashes. I slide down the tree and sit by my basket just watching the rain.

My eyes close and the steady sound of the rain lulls me to sleep.

**Riddick's POV**

Hands behind my back I stare out the window of the giant room I'm in with my commanders.

We're talking about war and how it's inevitable. The Tarinians have been attacking my ships lately, and I know I'll have to personally end this war. The rain pours down and my people scurry from shelter to shelter. My gaze zeroes I on the fountain and I notice Maya is still not there.

"Riddick, what has you so agitated," Vaako says frowning at me and I spin around to look at him.

"Maya, she's missing," I say bluntly. I'd already told all my men to keep an eye out for her in case I'm not there. They know she's special to me.

"Well, it is storming maybe she stayed in today," Toal says and I glare at him through my goggles.

"Toal, my instincts are always right," I say with a humorless smile before walking out of the room. I step out into the rain, removing my goggles, after walking through the palace and blend into the shadows. Halfway to Maya's cottage I see her sitting up against a tree.

Her breathing is slow but steady and her heart is beating strongly. She's asleep. What the hell. How could she fall asleep in the rain, she could get sick. Dammit, such a stupid girl! I crouch down next to her just studying her face. It's covered in a light dusting of freckles and is free of any imperfections.

I place her flower basket in her lap before easily picking her up bridal style. I make my way back to the palace swiftly and she doesn't wake up once. I take the shadows into the palace and go directly to my room. The two guards there widen their eyes when I approach the doors.

"Riddick, who is that?" one of them asks and I just smirk at him. The other one opens the door and I step in, making sure it closes behind me. I put her on my large bed, one I had come to love, and put her flower basket on the table by the window.

I started up the fireplace quickly before removing her cloak. Next I averted my eyes and slipped her dress off before covering her with a heavy blanket.

I hang her clothes by the fire to dry and sit in the chair next to the bed, my hands folded underneath my chin, and study her.

**Maya POV**

I slowly wake up, feeling warm and covered with a heavy blanket. Blinking I see an unfamiliar ceiling. I feel someone's eyes on me and my head whips to the side. Riddick is sitting in the chair a couple feet away watching me.

I sit up in bed quickly and the blanket slides to my waist. I realize I only have underwear on and yank the blanket back up. Blood rushes to my face and I avert my eyes quickly trying to slow my heart down.

"Would you care to explain why you were sleeping in the rain?" Riddick asks in a quiet, deep voice but it's filled with controlled anger. I swallow nervously before replying.

"I stopped to wait until the rain let up, and the sound must have put me to sleep," I say risking a look at him. His goggles are off now and his eyes are shining making me gasp.

"You shouldn't even have come to town today," he says not moving his body or his eyes from mine. I feel a spark of anger and scoff, not thinking before I speak.

"Well I'm sorry I need to make money to live," I say sarcastically and his eyes narrow while his jaw clenches.

He suddenly stands up and stalks to the bed. I scramble to stand on the bed and he grabs my right arm because my left is holding the blanket to my body.

"Not anymore," he says and before I can ask what he means he jerks me forward. Our lips smash together and his other hand holds the back of my head. I gasp and he thrusts his tongue into my open mouth.

I melt into his arms, tentatively touching my tongue to his. He growls and pulls me tighter against him, kissing me even harder. I kiss him back and my arms slide up to circle around his neck without me really realizing it.

Suddenly the door bangs open and four men dressed in shining Necromonger armor rushes in.

Riddick has stopped kissing me and pulled the blanket tighter around me before I can even blink. He turns his head slowly to glare at the men who are staring at us in shock.

"R-Riddick, we apologize. We didn't expect h-h-her to be here," the black haired one says after clearing his throat.

"Get out," is all Riddick says in a quiet, menacing voice.

"But sir-," the dark skinned man begins but Riddick cuts him off.

"GET OUT!" Riddick roars and I flinch covering my ears in pain. He looks at me quickly with a frown. Once the four men leave he tugs my hands off my ears.

"Loud noises hurt my ears," I say timidly not knowing how to be with him after what just happened.

"I'm sorry," he says so quietly I have to strain to hear him. Wow, King Riddick just apologized to me for yelling loudly at someone else.

"I-It's ok. Um, I should probably go its getting dark," I say hesitantly and he frowns deeply.

"It already is dark, and your dress isn't dry yet. You'll stay here," he says not giving me a choice. I frown slightly and he notices.

"Why do you do that?" I ask annoyed and he just looks at me. "You make everything an order, and I never have a choice," I say sinking down to sit on the bed.

"Because I know best," he says simply before turning around and slipping his goggles on. He goes over to his wardrobe and I stare after him with an open mouth. The nerve!

**Ok I know its short but its homecoming week here at school so there's lots of stuff going on. Next chapter I make, which will be on here on Saturday at the latest, will most definitely be longer so don't worry! Please review, it would make me super happy and super motivated!**

** LilCrafty6 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated recently and I'm really sorry! I was going to write yesterday but I got a tooth pulled so I didn't feel up to it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they made me super happy! This chapter should be nice and long, so enjoy…**

He pulls out another blanket and walks back over to me. He motions for me to sit on the bed but I just glare at him. He suddenly swipes his right arm out and knocks my feet out from under me so I land on the bed with a thump.

He puts the other blanket over me before smirking at my glare that's drilling into his face.

"I have to go see what my generals wanted. Food is over there, don't leave this room," he says pointing to a table near the fire. His lips smash onto mine again and our tongues touch making me moan quietly before I can help myself.

He smirks when he pulls away and walks out of the room without another word. I sit there for a few minutes just thinking before hopping out of the bed and over to my dress.

I put it on, thanking the heavens that it's at least half dry, and steal a couple pieces of bread. I eat them quickly and wash them down with the water also on the table. I stand there and contemplate what to do, because I know guards are posted outside the door.

I see a window by the bed and smile, a determined glint in my eye. I look out the window seeing it isn't very far to the balcony below us, only five feet or so. I carefully inch my body out the window and drop onto the balcony, my bare feet landing with a soft slap on the stone. I creep through the empty, dark room and into the dimly lit hallway.

I don't see any guards but I'm still cautious as I make my way out a servant's door and into the cool, damp night. I make it to the city gate and out onto the road with no problems. I walk along the road when I remember my flower basket is at the palace.

"Well, nothing I can do about it now," I say with a sigh and continue along the road. Halfway to the cottage I hear rustling in the forest and I stop, glancing to my left nervously. All I can see is black but I quicken my pace anyways, beginning to get scared when I hear the same noise again.

A hard object hits my head and I gasp before my vision fades away and I feel myself falling.

**Riddick's POV**

Sitting in the council room with my generals my heart cramps up quickly before relaxing just as fast. My hand moves onto my chest to rub it and I stand up, getting my generals' attention.

"Riddick?" Toal asks and I run out of the room and down the hall. When I push open the doors to my bedchamber I immediately know she's not there. Her scent is faint and it leads to the window.

She must have dropped down and walked out through a servant's door. Smart plan, but a stupid move. She's been gone for several minutes at least, so why would I feel pain?

"Riddick, where is that girl you had earlier?" Vaako asks and I rip my goggles off before turning around to look at him.

"I don't know, she's in trouble," is all I say but the generals begin sending for soldiers while I make for the road to her cottage. Halfway there her scent stops and mingles with another.

The other scent is male mixed with sweat and lust. I growl, clenching my hands into fists when I see red liquid on the dirt. By the amazing smell I know it's her, my mate. Someone took her.

**Maya's POV**

As I start to wake up, my head is pounding and sore on the right side. I blink slowly against the bright sunlight and try to move my arms but they're bound by something.

I look down to see my self tied with crude rope that's already rubbed my skin raw. I'm sitting in a wagon with no top and I glance around, alarmed. Everywhere I look there are sweaty, bearded men on tired and gaunt looking horses.

They're laughing with each other, exposing yellow teeth that are crooked beyond belief. I've been taken by bandits! I move my arms and body a little to test the rope but it doesn't budge. If anything, it hurts even more.

"Well, decided to wake!" a leering voice says and I quickly look to the right to see a fat man with a lice infested beard smiling at me with yellow, chipped teeth.

"Where am I?" I ask quietly and he leans over to hear me better, sending a wave of odor because he's sweating so much.

"What was that, lassie? Where are yah? Now I can't tell yah that, mouse!" he booms out and I wince at his loud voice.

"Hey, Shero! No talking to the whores, you know that!" someone yells from ahead of us and I gasp. A whore? They're going to sell me as a slave! I twist my arms frantically trying to free myself but the ropes won't budge.

I stop a minute later, panting and my arms are red and bleeding where the rope was rubbing against my skin. I'm so stupid; I should have just stayed at the palace. Riddick, oh no I wonder what happened when he found out I was gone.

Has he found out yet? Maybe he'll come looking for me, hopefully. I think about how to escape and Riddick for another several hours until we enter a rundown village filled with more bandits and women following them around helplessly or tied to posts.

The wagon stops and I'm yanked off it and fall on the ground. My cheek scrapes the ground and I can feel a drip of blood fall onto my lips. It stings and I feel tears gathering in my eyes but I bite my lip to hold them back. I won't cry in front of these evil men, which would be weak. They drag me over to an empty post away from the other women and tie me to it with even more crude rope.

They all walk away, laughing and joking with each other. I look around, taking in the men smoking and playing cards along the dirt streets and the women watching obediently or tied to posts like me.

No one approaches me or unties me, but plenty of men look at me with lustful eyes and I shudder every time. Night falls and thankfully gets a little cooler outside so I'm not sweating so much.

The blood on my cheek and arms have dried but if I move even a little bit the dried blood on my arms comes off and more comes out. I'm getting tired but I can't fall asleep standing up, much less in this village. As I stare at the sky, making shapes with the stars a few hours later I hear thundering horses.

I look around quickly until I see a big black mass coming towards the village. I start to panic until I make out the Necromonger armor the soldiers are wearing. Why are they here? The bandits come stumbling out of every doorway with weapons but are taken down quickly by the soldiers. I close my eyes, feeling bile rise up in my throat when I see a bandit's head get cut off. Suddenly I feel the ropes holding me to the pole drop and the ones around my body follow. I look behind me quickly only to meet the shining eyes of Riddick.

**Riddick's POV**

Vaako caught up with me and sent soldiers to follow the tracks and blood. We go back to the palace and I sit in a chair glaring out the window until a soldier comes rushing into the room.

"We found her. She is in a bandit village to the North about five leagues," he says and we immediately set out to the North. The only reason she would be in a bandit village is if they were selling her, and that will not happen.

She is mine; no one gets to sell her. We descend upon the village but I pinpoint my mate immediately. When I smell her blood my nostrils flare and I growl deeply in my throat.

I cut the ropes away from her and she opens her eyes to look back at me. She freezes for a few seconds before throwing herself into my chest. I rest my hands on her hips and nuzzle her neck, licking the blood off her neck.

My eyes snap open and I stand there frozen for a couple seconds. Her blood tastes amazing, like warm honey. I close my eyes and nuzzle her neck again, feeling her breathing slowly but steadily into my neck.

She's fallen asleep so I pick her up bridal style and walk through the dead bodies back to Vaako.

"Is she alright?" he asks staring at the damage on her arms and left cheek and my grip unconsciously tightens.

"She will be. Burn everything," I say referring to the bodies and the village. Vaako nods and sets off to do as I ordered.

**Maya's POV**

When I wake up this time I'm surrounded by warm bands of steel. I blink my eyes open, looking around in a daze before looking behind me.

My eyes meet Riddick's glittering ones and I gasp trying to sit up but his arms don't leave their position. Everything that happened comes rushing back to me and I fall onto my back once again.

"You saved me," I say quietly but he doesn't say anything. "Why did you come for me?" I ask knowing he had to be angry about me leaving his room when he told me not to.

"I'll always save you. But don't ever disobey me again," he says his gaze hardening at the end of his sentence. I sigh, bringing my hand up to feel my bandaged cheek. I shift my body so it faces his and we're looking each other directly in the eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper, my eyes closing as his lips press against mine. The kiss is sweet and full of emotion, but soon it gets harder and our tongues play with each other. He rolls on top of me, not breaking the kiss, and rubs his hands up and down my sides.

My arms slide around his neck as heat pools low in my abdomen and I gasp when he presses his hips down into mine. He growls and his lips move to my neck, sucking furiously.

My leg hooks around his on its own and I moan. He thrusts his hips down into mine even harder while nipping my neck gently. His hand inches under my shirt and even more heat floods my abdomen as I press my hips up into his.

He's making continuous growling and purring noises now and it's making me even more excited. Suddenly the door opens and Riddick stills, his growl turning menacing.

He turns his head a little bit and the four soldiers that had just walked in stop in shock. Riddick turns his head back to mine and runs his nose up my neck before kissing my lips once more and getting off the bed quickly, reminding me of a cat.

I pull the blanket up to my chin, blushing and looking at anything but Riddick and the soldiers.

"This time, I suggest you stay here," he says to me smirking over his shoulder and I stick my tongue out at him childishly. He glares at the soldiers and they rush out of the room quickly with him following at a more leisurely pace. I sigh, looking at the ceiling before drifting to sleep.

Waking up there is no one beside me and I can't help but feel disappointed. I sit up in bed and look over towards the fireplace, seeing a dress lying over the back of a chair obviously for me to put on. I wash my face and hair as best I can in the large wash basin by the wardrobe before slipping the beautiful dress on (Look on my profile under Maya's Third Outfit).

I slip on the shoes he found must have gotten from my cottage and let my hair dry naturally in soft waves. I hesitantly open the door leading to the hallway and step out.

"Miss Maya, Riddick told us to take you to him once you had awakened," on of the guards says and I nod giving him a thankful smile. I follow him through several hallways until we stop in what appears to be the grand hall. Riddick is slouched down on the throne playing with his shiv while his generals argue about something.

His head snaps up and his eyes immediately lock onto mine. He waves me over with two fingers and I walk over quickly, avoiding the curious gazes of his generals that have stopped arguing now.

When I am within reaching distance of him he pulls me down onto his lap and I blush profusely. He nuzzles my neck, breathing in deeply and kissing the large red spot he left there this morning.

"We're done for today," Riddick says and his generals nod. They all leave the room to do whatever they need to and I put my head on Riddick's shoulder, thinking about everything.

"I like the dress," I say quietly like usual and he chuckles.

"Good, what are you doing today," he asks and I lift my head up to stare at the ceiling.

"Sell flowers, I need my basket back by the way," I say looking at him and he frowns.

"You don't need to make money," he says and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"How is that?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows like its obvious.

"You're moving to the palace, you didn't think I'd let you go did you?" he asks chuckling and I get butterflies in my stomach. I really do like Riddick, but this is fast. I mean, what happens if it doesn't work out. I stand up quickly taking a deep breath.

"Riddick, this is all too fast. I need, I need time," I say before walking quickly out the door and into the busy village.

I weave my way through people and disappear into the library I walk through the aisles of old, dusty books until I reach the corner no one visits. I lean against the wall and slide down onto the old worn wood floor. What do I do?

**Ok, it's longer than the last chapter and quite a few things happened so I hope its okay. What do you think Maya should do? Should she move into the palace or stay in her cottage? Either way she'll still be in a relationship with Riddick, but I'd like to know what you think. Please review, it makes me super happy, and I should be updating within the next two days because school has slowed down considerably!**

** LilCrafty6 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry once again for updating a day later than I said I would, my English teacher just gave us ANOTHER project! Here's the next chapter, I hope its ok. Please review, and thank you for the reviews you've been giving!**

Standing up I slip silently out of the library and make my way back to my cottage. Once there I fall onto my bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking about what I should do.

My stomach growls a few hours later so I make some soup and sit in my window, sipping it slowly. I fall back onto my bed and drift into sleep a couple hours later, a frown on my face.

"Miss Maya, please open the door," I hear along with several firm knocks on my door. I brush through my hair quickly and straighten out the dress I'd accidentally worn to bed. I open the door, squinting against the bright light.

General Vaako and ten Necromonger soldiers are waiting outside my door.

"General Vaako, what can I help you with?" I ask politely glancing around to see if Riddick is here as well.

"Riddick told us to collect you and any belongings you wish to take with you to the palace," Vaako says I become confused.

"Why would I take things to the palace?" I ask and he frowns, looking confused as well.

"Riddick informed us that you accepted his proposal to live in the palace with him," Vaako says and my mouth drops open. The nerve of him!

"Well, thank you for coming here, but I'm not going to be living in the palace. You may tell Riddick that I dislike it when people make decisions for me!" I say before slamming the door and huffing angrily.

I stomp over to my bed and sit down, crossing my arms over my chest and clenching my teeth together. How dare he make my decisions for me! That's just another reason why it would never work between us, anyways.

My anger slowly fades away over the next couple hours and I change into clean clothes (Look on my profile under Maya's Fourth Outfit). I open a random book and read but don't really comprehend anything.

My mind is too focused on the fact that Riddick will most likely come here sometime, probably to reprimand me for disobeying his orders again. I close my book with a sigh and as soon as I put it away in the bookshelf a knock sounds at the door.

I open it but suddenly a black blur flashes into the room and the door is slammed shut. Before I can scream a hand is over my mouth and I'm backed up against the door.

**I know it's really short, but it's better than nothing! Please review, and I will be writing the next chapter in study hall in school tomorrow!**

** LilCrafty6 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating I've just been super busy. The large number of reviews I got made me almost cry! Thank you so much for your support and kind words! I really hope you like this chapter. Please continue to update, it would make me actually cry this time!**

Riddick's shiny eyes clash with mine and my breath catches in my throat. He takes his hand off my mouth only to attach his lips to mine aggressively. I gasp in surprise and he uses it to his advantage, thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues duel and I sigh in pleasure from his body up against mine tightly and his tongue dominating mine.

My arms slide around his neck as his hands slide onto my butt and squeeze gently. That makes me arch my back and press closer to him, causing him to growl like an animal and switch to my neck.

My legs, that seem to have a mind of their own, go up around his waist and he swings me around. His mouth is still at my neck and he's sucking and licking causing me to let my head fall back so he has better access. My back hits something soft and comfortable and it takes me a minute to realize Riddick and I are now on my bed.

My hands grab at his neck as he sucks and nips and I moan, arching up into him. He bucks down into me and I gasp when I feel his hardness hit the inside of my thigh. He brings his mouth back up to mine and thrusts his tongue roughly into my mouth, grunting.

He grabs my wrists and holds them above my head with one hand, using the other to caress my side. He grinds down into me and I moan, grinding back. Soon we're kissing roughly and bucking into each other, still fully clothed.

Suddenly I feel his warm, rough hand skim along my thigh and inch under my dress and my eyes go wide. I realize what could have happened if we had kept going and I blush at the thought of what we WERE just doing.

"Riddick, I-I'm sorry but," I say trying to explain myself but he just plants a soft, gentle kiss on my lips and rolls off of me.

"I understand," he whispers before sliding his arm over my waist and shackling me to him. I close my eyes and bite my lip to stop the smile that's coming from spreading over my face.

This man is taking over me, and I don't mind much at all. I slowly drift off to sleep, snuggling up to Riddick and loving the way his strong arms feel around me.

"Maya, get up love," I hear a deep voice whisper and I frown, rolling over and shaking my head while cuddling up to a pillow.

I hear a chuckle and suddenly I'm lifted out of the warm bed and into the cold morning air that stings my skin.

"Cold," I grumble quietly and snuggle up to the warm body that's holding me. I feel their chest vibrate as they chuckle once again and slowly I begin to fully wake up. I rub my eyes before looking up into Riddick's eyes, well goggles actually. The previous night comes rushing back to me and I blush, looking down at my fingers as if they're the most interesting thing in the world.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're adorable when you're embarrassed?" Riddick whispers and I smile slightly before shaking my head no.

"Good, because I'm the only one that's ever allowed to think that," he growls before nipping my ear lobe. I giggle and poke him in the chest.

"That tickles," I say and he gives me a soft kiss on the lips before setting me down in the chair at the table. He puts four pieces of bread, each with honey, and a glass of milk in front of me and I just stare at it.

"Eat," he says, crossing his large arms over his chest. I look at him then the food and finally him again.

"But I can't eat all of that," I say quietly but he hears me and is used to it by now.

"Yes you can, you're too skinny," he says and I look down at my stomach and arms.

"You think I'm too skinny?" I ask even more quietly and he grunts in agreement and starts looking through my books. I feel tears sting my eyes and I bite my lip to stop it from trembling.

Before I can stop it a tear rolls down my cheek and I just sit there looking at the food. He doesn't think I'm pretty, he thinks I'm too skinny.

I'm not good enough for him! More tears roll down my cheeks silently and I sniffle a little bit causing him to freeze with a book in his hand.

He drops it and is at my side in an instant, his goggles off, and holding my face in his hands gently.

"Don't cry," he says gruffly and that makes me cry even more. Now he's angry because I'm not pretty enough! He wipes the tears falling from my eyes away with his thumb and tugs my lip from between my teeth with his thumb.

"I'm not pretty enough!" I say, sniffling and he stiffens.

"Who said that?" he asks furiously, tilting my head so I'm looking him in the eyes. I become confused and that causes the tears to stop momentarily.

"You did. You said I was too skinny," I say and he clenches his jaw, withdrawing his hands from my face. He paces back and forth for about thirty seconds before attaching his lips to mine in a sweet, tender kiss.

It's filled with love and adoration and it makes me want to cry, only this time in happiness.

"I didn't mean it that way. I don't want you to get sick; I want you to be healthy. You have to be because I can't lose you," he whispers to me and I sniffle, looking up at him hesitantly.

"Really?" I ask and he kisses me again, giving me my answer.

**Ok, so it's sort of a filler chapter and I'm really sorry once again that it took me so long to update. More exciting stuff will happen next chapter but please review it would make me super duper happy! I don't think that's correct grammar, oh well.**

** LilCrafty6 :3**


End file.
